Coffee with cream
by Awshley
Summary: One-shot. Sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de mi rostro y fue ahí cuando supe que ella quería y necesitaba que esto pasara desde hace mucho tiempo. Ubicado en Breaking Dawn. Crack. Leah/Edward. Regalo de cumple para Leeh.


**Disclaimer:**Lo de siempre: los personajes son propiedad de Meyer & ya saben, sólo trama es mía. Oh & el verso es de »_Rayuela_« de Julio Cortázar- amo ese capitulo. Un poco OoC.**  
Summary: **One-shot**. **Sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de mi rostro y fue ahí cuando supe que ella quería y necesitaba que esto pasara desde hace mucho tiempo. Ubicado en Breaking Dawn. Crack. Leah/Edward. Regalo de cumple para Leeh.  
**Gracias a: **Analu, por compartir su fic conmigo & ayudarme a amar un poco más a Leah.**  
****Happy Birthday to****: Leeh**. Amor mío, hoy cumples un año más de vida. Y yo no dejo de agradecer a todos los Dioses el hecho de que hayas aparecido en la mía & que hayas querido ser mi esposa, linda. OMG, es que de verdad eres tan awesome & me encanta platicar contigo & mandarnos mensajitos, aow mensajitos tan lindos cabe aclarar *0* & OHFUCK, muero por la renovación de nuestros votos, mira que me has tenido esperando mucho *w* **Te amo tanto**, bonita. Espero te guste mi pequeño regalo. Te deseo lo mejor en este día tan especial & como quisiera poder estar a tu lado, amor u.u Pero ya dijimos que algún día viviremos en Lilianlandia & tú, sí tú, te enfadaras de mi :') kjsdhsakjhdkasjhd**TEAMO**! **  
**

**»****Coffee with cream«**

_Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce,  
y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento,  
esa instantánea muerte es bella._

_La calidez de su cuerpo te es suficiente para recordar el atardecer de un día. Suficiente para saborear la humedad en una playa y suficiente para recordar todas las razones por la que estaría terriblemente equivocado probar sus labios, su cuerpo y su esencia._

**EDWARD's POV**

Leah, la única mujer dentro de la manada de metamorfos que rodeaban nuestra casa. Era una persona que se notaba había sufrido mucho, no durante toda su vida pero sí de un tiempo para acá. Por fuera parecía fuerte, agresiva e indiferente, pero por dentro era totalmente distinto, lo he logrado captar gracias a sus pensamientos. Su presencia, mezclada con su actitud era algo agridulce. En la punta de la lengua podía saborear su esencia, su grotesca y detestable esencia, pero… también podía saborear y sentir otras cosas: su calidez, su sufrimiento y su gran necesidad de amor.  
Era una mujer fuerte, sin lugar a dudas pero no dejaba de ser humana, una humana que sufría y se guardaba todo ese sufrimiento para sí misma. Debo admitir que eso despertaba en mí cierto interés: el saber que es una mujer fuerte y al mismo tiempo conocer sus debilidades, saber que también es vulnerable.  
No me podía permitir seguir imaginando todos estos escenarios con Leah, era imposible, sin mencionar grotesco. Pero, admito que todos eran demasiado… posibles al mismo tiempo. Sabia que ella también me consideraba grotesco porque no ocultaba para nada sus pensamientos, ella deseaba que yo supiera ese odio que me tiene a mí y a los de mi tipo, no desaprovechaba el momento para restregarme mis defectos, ella pensaba que eso sólo me provocaba odiarla pero no, al contrario, me hacia quererla aún más, hacía que todo mi cuerpo reclamara el suyo y aunque ella no pensara lo mismo, yo me daba cuenta, a través de su mirada, la pasión que emanaba muchas veces al tenerme frente a ella.

Esta noche me tocaba hacer guardia en el bosque de los alrededores de mi casa junto a ella, junto a Leah. Salí de casa, me despedí de Bella asegurándole que todo estaría perfectamente bien. Jacob se quedó con ella en casa, por más que me molestara admitirlo, sabia que ella y el bebé estaban en perfectas manos con el.  
Emprendí mi viaje hacia el bosque, apenas había corrido unos cuantos metros cuando Leah se atravesó en mi camino haciendo que me parara en seco.  
-¿Leah?- pregunté. Ella corrió un poco alrededor mío y se paró a mis espaldas.  
-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó tratando de provocarme.  
-Claro que no. Simplemente no esperaba encontrarte dentro de mis zonas, los que yo debo proteger.  
Pasó una mano por su cabello y apoyo su otra mano en su cintura. Provocativo.  
-Por favor… con nosotros no hay un 'mis zonas', trabajamos como equipo y todos protegemos lo mismo- dijo de manera burlesca.  
-Oh… en ese caso, supongo que nos estaremos encontrando toda la noche, ¿cierto?  
Su cara cambó de burla a desdén.  
-Ni lo sueñes. Protegeremos las mismas zonas pero no al mismo tiempo. Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío. Ni se te ocurra cruzarte en mi camino.  
Me encogí de hombros, me di la vuelta y seguí mi recorrido.  
Pasaron un par de horas y por todas partes me topaba con el detestable y, al mismo tiempo, delicioso aroma de Leah. Sabía que me llevaba ventaja así que apresuré mi paso para adelantarme a ella, sabia que eso la pondría muy molesta y haría hasta lo imposible por alcanzarme.  
Después de unos cuantos minutos pude verla, no claramente, pero definitivamente era ella. Comencé a llevar mis piernas al extremo hasta quedar a la par con ella. Pude notar como me veía de reojo y susurré:

-Hola de nuevo.  
-¿Qué carajos haces? Quítate de mi camino, chupasangre.  
Comencé a acercarme a ella mientras corríamos. Al parecer me acerqué demasiado porque la saqué del camino y fue a estamparse contra un árbol. ¡Maldición!  
Me detuve y me di la vuelta para estar junto a ella.  
-Leah… lo siento, solo estaba…- traté de disculparme pero la risa me ganó. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejé salir una carcajada que hacía mucho tiempo no me daba el permiso de tener.  
Leah se paró inmediatamente y me tomó por el cuello de mi camisa.  
-¿De que te ríes? ¿Esto te parece gracioso?  
Pude notar la rabia en sus palabras pero no podía evitar descarrilarme con su embriagador aliento frente a mi rostro. Sé que esta mal pensar esto, pero… deseo besar sus labios, sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío frio y muerto, deseaba que sus manos recorrieran cada centímetro del mío. Quería tener su esencia, su sabor en mi boca y sentirla mía por tan solo una noche. Comencé a explorar su rostro, sus ojos, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen expuesto con ese pequeño top, todo su cuerpo con mis ojos y ella soltó el agarre en mi camisa, se alejó de mí diciendo:  
-¿Qué estas mirando, idiota?- cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho.  
-Solo… quiero saber una cosa, Leah, una sola pregunta- dije- Dime que no me deseas, en este momento, tanto como yo te deseo a ti. Dime que no te provoca placer el saber que soy igual de competitivo que tú. Dime que no soy todo un desafío para ti. ¡Dímelo!- demandé.  
Leah se estremeció un poco y comenzó a alejarse aún más de mí. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando tomé su muñeca con mi mano y la detuve. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos.  
-¡Suéltame!  
No hice caso a su petición y rodeé su cintura con mi otro brazo pegándola contra mi cuerpo. Solté su mano y la tomé por el cuello. Podía escuchar y sentir su respiración, iba cada vez más rápido. No sabía si tenía miedo o estaba molesta o simplemente deseaba que esto sucediera tanto como yo.  
Sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de mi rostro y fue ahí cuando supe que ella quería y necesitaba que esto pasara desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Detuvo su mirada en mi boca y pude observar como su labio inferior tembló un poco. Acerqué un poco mi rostro al suyo y soplé justo frente a sus labios. Cerró sus ojos, los apretó y humedeció un poco sus labios con su lengua. Yo sonreí ampliamente al ver su reacción.  
Leah tragó saliva y abrió sus ojos.  
-Aléjate de mi, pendejo.  
-Que feas palabras usas, cariño. Tienes una boca sucia, muy sucia.  
-Que me sueltes, ¡ahora!- comenzó a retorcerse debajo de mis brazos pero esto solo me hacia desear tenerla aún más. Se estaba haciendo la difícil y yo sabía exactamente por donde llegarle.  
-Basta, Leah. No más falsedades. Quítate esta mascara que te poner cada mañana antes de salir de casa. Conmigo no tienes por qué actuar que no duele. Sé que duele, deja de fingir que no- dile acariciando su cabello con una de mis manos, ella movió su rostro agresivamente para alejarse de mi contacto- No tienes que pretender, al menos conmigo, que eres siempre fuerte. Conmigo puedes ser tú, sabes que a mi no me puedes ocultar nada. Yo estoy dentro de ti incluso aunque tú te niegues.  
Leah cerró una vez más los ojos, inhaló y escupió justo en mis labios. Abrió los ojos y vi como esperaba que yo me enfureciera, tenia en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.  
-Cariño- reaccioné lamiendo la saliva de mis labios. Por fin tenía su saber en mi boca y era muy gratificante. Era dulce, salada, fresca y quemaba en mi garganta como si fuera fuego puro- no te empeñes en hacerme enfurecer, solo provocas que te desee más.  
Apreté mi agarre en su cintura y la pegué contra mi cuerpo. Con mi otra mano acerque su rostro al mío y susurré:  
-Esto es inevitable, Leah- fundí mis labios en los suyos y mantuve mis ojos abiertos para observar con detalle su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comencé a mover su rostro frenéticamente esperando separarse de mí. Con sus manos comenzó a pegarme en el pecho y también tiró un par de veces de mi cabello. Nuestros labios seguían sin moverse, yo esperaba a que ella dejara de resistirse, tarde o temprano tenía que ceder, y así fue. Después de unos cuantos segundos cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios haciendo que yo también moviera los míos. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y me pegó más contra ella. Esto iba bien, muy bien.  
Nuestros labios comenzaron a alimentarse uno del otro ferozmente y me podía sentir impregnado de su esencia, de su sabor y de su calor.  
Su lengua pidió desesperadamente acceso a mi boca y se lo concedí. Atrapé su lengua entre mis dientes, ella gimió y se estremeció un poco pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de besarla. Solté su lengua solamente para emprender un recorrido con la mía dentro de su boca. Sus labios se siguieron moviendo agresivamente contra los míos y el contacto con su cálida piel se sentía exquisito.  
Mis manos viajaron por toda su espalda, si cintura y una pequeña parte de sus caderas. Cuando estaba a punto de recorrer su vientre, Leah se pegó más contra mi cuerpo y podía escuchar como su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y cuando menos lo pensé me empujó con tal fuerza que logró separar nuestro beso.  
Su respiración era pesada y podía ver como buscaba desesperadamente por aire. Se acercó un poco a mí, llevó su mano a mi mejilla, la alejo y… me dio una bofetada. Más que una bofetada lo había sentido como un puñetazo. ¡Perra!

-¡NUNCA! Escúchame bien, ¡Nunca se te ocurra volver a besarme, idiota!- dejó salir dándose la vuelta y comenzando a correr de nuevo alejándose de mi.  
Lleve mi mano a mi mejilla y aparenté sobarme, como si en realidad me hubiera dolido.

Leah podrá dejar salir de su boca lo que quiera, pero con su mente no me engaña. Aún lejos de mi puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, estoy demasiado sincronizado con ella y me es fácil escucharla así esté al otro lado del mundo.

_«Cómo se atreve ese pendejo a besarme. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Qué asco! Me doy asco. Carajo, necesito lavarme la boca, ocupo quitarme su sabor de mis labios, de mi cuerpo, ocupo sacar eso de mi mente, no puedo dejar que los demás en la manada sepan lo que acaba de pasar. No, no, no. Siento… ganas de vomitar. Cómo se atreve a tocarme siquiera un cabello de mi cuerpo, qué derecho cree que tiene sobre mí para hacer eso, o para meterse a mi mente. Ocupo olvidar esto, esto nunca pasó, nunca me besó, nunca nos… nos… besamos. ¡Joder! Qué más da, nos besamos. Nos besamos y se sintió tremendamente bien. Por más que trate de negarlo… fue perfecto. Era lo que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba buscando y sólo lo dejaba salir con coraje y blasfemias. Edward… el… me hizo recordar lo que se sentía ser deseado, me hizo sentir atractiva y… sacó emociones en mí que hace mucho no sentía. No estoy enamorada de él ¡claro que no! Simplemente… fue diferente. Ese beso despertó el deseo que tanto tiempo había tenido guardado.  
Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente el uno con el otro y se sentía como… como si esto tuviera que haber pasado hace mucho tiempo. Nuestra saliva se mezclo y fue como… como… café con crema: perfecto y como debería de ser, delicioso.»_

Claro que lo disfrutó. Es imposible no haber disfrutado ese beso, aunque no haya durado mucho y no haya sido lo más romántico del mundo, fue bueno, muy bueno. Los dos necesitábamos eso de otro y estuvimos dispuestos a satisfacer esa necesidad en común. 

_Porque sabían que su encuentro era imposible, detestable y al mismo tiempo inevitable. Miradas que no reflejan más que deseo combinado con angustia y el sentimiento de saber que esto no debería estar sucediendo.  
Se alejan, se ven a los ojos, gestos de desagrado y se vuelven a encontrar en un beso que los deja sin aliento y, justo en ese momento, comprenden lo que se siente hacer algo que está mal pero se siente retorcidamente bien, excelente._

_Porque aunque no están juntos, siempre quedará el recuerdo de lo que pasó en esa noche de guardia y también, existirán muchas otras noches de guardia dispuestas a brindarles su hospitalidad._

_Ahora es tiempo de regresar a su vida normal, pretendiendo que no sucedió nada pero sabiendo, en sus corazones, que sí sucedió y los dos vieron fuegos artificiales. Sólo queda esperar una nueva noche en donde coincidan sus tiempos para volver a envolverse en un beso infinito._

**Fin****.**

Hola :')  
Yay! Mi primer Edward/Leah, tengo que admitir que a esa perra!no la domino bien,  
pero hice lo que podía con el amor que le estoy comenzando a tener.  
Vale, este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi **espohermosa&fabulosa ****Leeh**  
**Te amo**, bonita, lo sabes & **Feliz cumpleaños**, mi amor!  
Espero te guste tu regalito que hice con mucho amor, hermosa.  
¿Me dejan **Review**? Se los agradecería mil.  
Love,  
**Awshley**. 


End file.
